


Ignite Me

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>'She was stronger than that.  She was a survivor.  And she wasn’t going to give him or any of the Argents the satisfaction of seeing her break.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite Me

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this contains torture (not too graphic, but significant), aftermath of torture, implied PTSD, references to blood and burns. 
> 
> written for the teen wolf bingo.
> 
> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

_“Get your hands OFF of me!”_

_The bastard laughed, hot, rank breath washing over Erica’s face. He brushed her hair back off her face and she cringed back, trying to avoid the touch, pressing her face against cold concrete as rough, papery skin touched her forehead._

_“You remind me of my granddaughter,” Gerard said._

_She glared furiously at him. She was part relieved that she wasn’t strung up anymore, that she had some relief from the electricity, but she was also terrified of what Gerard had planned for her now, dragging her away from Boyd and Stiles, getting her alone. She could feign the fierceness, could spit in his face and claw at him, but away from Boyd and his quiet, supportive strength, she felt lost and terrified in a way she hadn’t felt since she’d been transformed._

_Derek wasn’t coming for them. No one was coming to rescue them. Stiles was weak, a human, broken on the basement floor after being beaten by Gerard. They were alone._

_Gerard pulled away and Erica geared up to fight, but she was still weak, muscles aching, not co operating with her. Before she could gather up the strength, Gerard had her wrists tied to the banister of the stairs._

_“What do you want from us?” she demanded, hating how her voice wavered._

_Gerard just smiled. “I can tell you’re going to be the easiest to break.”_

_Her chin jerked up at that. The fear shifted to a sort of fierce confidence. No matter what this fucker did, no matter what happened to her or Boyd, she wasn’t going to break. She was stronger than that. She was a survivor. And she wasn’t going to give him or any of the Argents the satisfaction of seeing her break._

_Gerard smiled like he could see that in her eyes, like he was chomping at the bit to test her resolve, and he walked away. Erica took the time to breathe, to pull herself together, to be strong because right now, she didn’t have any other option. She spat blood from between her teeth, forced the pain in her body to the back of her mind, and prepared herself._

_She heard a sound that sent a shiver down her spine, dread curling in her gut. When Gerard returned, he was holding a blowtorch, eyes lit up with a cold, gleeful look, and Erica took a deep breath, straightened her spine._

_“Bring it on, old man.”_

_Gerard smiled and a second later, Erica bit back a scream, her side lit up in pure pain._

 

When Erica opened her eyes, Boyd was lying next to her, their noses close, but he didn’t touch her, giving her the space she needed and Erica appreciated that. She took a deep, shuddering breath and reached out, taking his hand.

They were in the old subway car, but Derek and Isaac weren’t there; they were alone, but they were safe now. 

For now.

Boyd waited until Erica’s heartbeat calmed again before speaking. “You’re healing so slowly.”

She offered a tired smile. “I know, but I am healing. I’ll be okay.”

“Show me.”

Erica reached for her shirt, sucking in a sharp breath as it stuck to her burned, ruined flesh. Boyd helped, gently tearing the fabric with a claw, until her side was exposed, the burn healing but still raw, still angry. Still agonizing. 

Boyd looked at it for a moment. He didn’t say a word, but Erica could tell everything he was thinking by the look in his dark eyes. She closed her eyes and after a moment, the pain eased, an almost numb sort of feeling replacing it. 

When she looked, there were black veins crawling up Boyd’s arm where his hand was linked with hers. Derek hadn’t taught them how to do that yet, said they didn’t have the control needed, but it didn’t surprise Erica that Boyd had learned, and that he had learned it on his own. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

Boyd cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her eyebrow. He didn’t say a word, but she knew they’d both made the same decision.

They had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
